japanese_idol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sai Shuu-K
Sai Shuu-K '(''Literally meaning Sai Shukei,Recount;サイシュウ-K) is the second official main group of QUEEN-HART.Formed in 2002,the group originally consisted of 5 members.In 2009,after the fouding member's departure from the group,ten new girls were added.Up to date,there is a total of 9 current members.The group is known for being in the Top 5 on the Oricon Charts for most of their singles and albums. Information August 12,2002,Sai Shuu-K was formed with five members: Futada Kimi,Fukao Aina,Ina Riko,Kaminaga Eiko and Kasai Ryan.October 15,Sai Shuu-K released their debut single,Samidare no Hizashi.It reached #1 on the Oricon Charts,with 190,289 copies sold. Over the years,Sai Shuu-K gained alot of publicity,performing in Domes,the Saitama Super Arena,and the Nippon Budokan very often when possible.QUEEN-HART producer,Yamada,stated that Sai Shuu-K seemed unbeatable towards most idol groups. With the release of the group's MV for Osaka no Love Town!,fans complained that it was too mature for the girls (despite the youngest member being almost 18 years of age).Yamada's statement to the fans was,"What do you expect?They aren't little girls anymore.".Very few fans 'quit' being a Sai Shuu-K fan,while many others just refused to buy the single.It became Sai Shuu-K's lowest single single,with only 26,798 copies sold. October 15,2008,the members announced that they would be leaving Sai Shuu-K (and Fukao Aina and Ina Riko announced that they would leave QUEEN-HARTS as a whole) to focus on their "adult life".Leader Futaba Kimi stated that auditions for new members would start in December 2008. January 16,2009,the five founding members of Sai Shuu-K left the group.Two days later,the ten new members of Sai Shuu-K were released.Their debut single in the group, Anata no Genkai ni Tassuru,was released March 18,2009,and reached #2 on the Oricon Charts,with 96,384 copies sold. Members Current Members Second Generation (2009.01.18) #Ibuka Reina (井深レイナ; '''Leader) #Motoori Ren (本居蓮) #Fugunaga Moriko (ふぐナーガ森子) #Maehata Nakae (メイ秦中江) #Kuroda Misa (黒田みさ) #Maruyama Minako (丸山美奈子) #Teruko (照子) #Maita Sachiko (米田幸子) #Funaki Kazuko (船木和子) Former Members First Generation (2002.08.12) #Futaba Kimi (フー多田キミ; Former Leader) - Graduated January 16,2009 #Fukao Aina (深尾アイナ) - Graduated January 16,2009 #Ina Riko (伊那りこ) - Graduated January 16,2009 #Kaminaga Eiko (神永栄) - Graduated January 16,2009 #Kasai Ryan (葛西ライアン) - Graduated January 16,2009 Second Generation (2009.01.18) #Uemuda Sara (うえムダサラ) - Withdrew April 19,2011 Discography Studio Albums #2003.03.14 Debut no Album! #2004.11.19 Sai.Shuu.KEI #2005.07.18 8 Feet Tall #2008.12.18 Nami! #2009.08.11 Kangei 5! #2010.10.09 TWO BEATS ~2010 Edition~ #2011.10.09 TWO BEATS ~2011 Edition~ #2012.12.03 U~eita to Kokyaku no Kaiwa! #2013.10.17 SPOOKY NINE Mini Albums #2007.04.08 Sai Shuu-K MINI #2009.01.03 Sayonara,First Generation! Singles #2002.10.15 Samidare no Hizashi (Early Summer Rain's Sunlight) #2002.12.03 Nippon no Matsuri! #2003.01.05 How Love? ~Stressful Ai~ #2003.08.06 Kawaii Band!Lets Go,Saishuken! #2003.11.09 Fuyu-san. #2004.05.08 Haru no Kondo Suru #2004.07.18 Seven Tsuki! #2004.10.19 Long Distance! #2005.01.19 Gossip Tomo! #2005.05.19 Crazy Kiritsu #2005.08.29 Osaka no Love Town! #2005.12.13 Saitama Super Arena de no Watashi no Hi #2006.03.12 I FLY #2006.06.10 Sayonara,Kako! #2006.10.11 Gen•Ji•Tsu #2007.03.29 Midori-sama! #2007.07.06 Rated T #2008.01.13 Dakishimetai #2008.04.13 Saxa-solo #2008.09.18 GROW UP! #2009.01.03 Farewell,Dear Hearts #2009.03.18 Anata no Genkai ni Tassuru #2009.09.12 Ikimasshoi! ~Sugoi nee!~ #2009.12.13 Watashi no FLUFFY SWEATER #2010.04.15 Jinsei no MONDAI #2010.09.02 Tango Dance ~IN THE MOONLIGHT~ #2011.03.12 Haru-san! #2011.07.08 Golf Match! #2011.09.12 Uso-tsuki. #2012.03.13 Yasashiku no Chikyuu! #2012.06.09 DEEP END. #2012.10.19 Shinijite!TOWN. #2012.12.11 Watashi wa Odoru Tsukuru! #2013.02.14 Anata no WAY < Watashi no WAY / Dakishimete ~Sono Yo Ni~ #2013.04.12 SAISHUUKEI GUITAR! #2013.08.19 TOPPAKOU! Trivia *Alot of their singles have the phrase "no". *Sai Shuu-K's goal is to become the most popular girl group in Asia. *Teruko is the only member who is not fully Japanese (her mother is Finnish). *Sai Shuu-K's group image is "hardcore and energetic". *Yamada said that they are the best dancers in QUEEN-HART. *The single Farewell,Dear Hearts and the album '''Sayonara,First Generation '''were released on the same day because they were the last products to feature the first generation. Category:Sai Shuu-K Category:QUEEN-HART Category:2002 Debuts